


sensational

by spideywhiteys



Series: 365 Days of Naruto AUs [34]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sense8 (TV) Fusion, Gen, Inspired By Sense8, kisame being a badass and a vessel for badasses, kisame's head is a very busy place, mild violence, the ultimate squad tbh, they aren't together but they ARE in danger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideywhiteys/pseuds/spideywhiteys
Summary: Kisame is eight in one and that's how he likes it. He might not have made it this far otherwise.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hoshigaki Kisame, Hoshigaki Kisame & Darui, Hoshigaki Kisame & Karatachi Yagura, Hoshigaki Kisame & Konan, Hoshigaki Kisame & Momochi Zabuza, Senju Tobirama & Hoshigaki Kisame, Umino Iruka & Hoshigaki Kisame
Series: 365 Days of Naruto AUs [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086938
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	sensational

**Author's Note:**

> Day 34: Sense8 AU / Kisame + Tobirama (but it needed 8 characters so .... at least they're mentioned lmao)
> 
> I ACTUALLY REALLY LOVE THE IDEA OF A SENSE8 AU. I expect I'll come back to this one day. Or maybe I'll do something about a different sensate cluster.

They exist in eight bodies simultaneously. Souls tethered like ships to a single port. Every heartbeat rings in their ears, every emotion and sensation an extension of their own. At the initial thought, one might find such an existence odd. 

But to them, it’s impossibly natural where it wasn’t before — every flitting thought is heard with accepting ease. Each one of them has eight brains, eight hearts, eight mouths. They inhale with eight lungs. They feel sensation across skin with eight bodies. Distance is nothing, but still felt.

He tastes blood. She tastes blood. They taste blood.

Kisame is a hulking man, a man who sits in the waypoint between light and dark. He holds morals tight to his chest and values the idea of loyalty above all else. The need for privacy extends to all of them, but all will storm ahead to pursue their ideals. All hold a flame of violence, they let it fill their lungs with smoke. 

“Are we going with diplomacy?” Yagura asks.

Tobirama shakes his head. “Next best plan is to formulate an escape route.”

“Helpful.” Kisame utters to them, smashing his fist into another armed soldier. It’s _his_ body that is physically present at the scene. They’ve done well to avoid capture so far, it wouldn’t do to have one of them fall here.

Tobirama shifts Kisame’s body to smack away an attacker from behind. As always, the movements when switching control are seamless. Always extensions, never interruptions. They’ve all spent too long as one soul in eight bodies to make amateur mistakes. 

Konan bends their body back, out of range of a bullet. The gunshot rings out in the hallway, and they all fight the instinct to clap their hands over their ears. 

“Ow.” Kisame mutters, his muscles having twinged at the too-flexible movement. It doesn’t affect his performance, as he quickly takes down two more. If he can make it out of the apartment building, he can get a car and ditch these goons. He doesn’t own a vehicle, but that doesn’t matter. He knows how to hotwire a car.

Well, Zabuza knows how to hotwire a car.

“Grab an SUV.” Speak of the devil. Zabuza grins with too many teeth. “Better for reckless driving.”

Kisame cracks a grin as bloodthirsty as the one splitting Zabuza’s face. He smashes his knee into the face of another soldier and feels cartilage give.

“Half of us have driver’s licenses.” Sakura comments blithely, stepping into his body like it’s second nature, because it is, and twisting a gun out of another aggressor’s hands with a methodical _pinch_ of a nerve. “So we _all_ do.”

“Well that’s no fun.”

Darui’s exhausted voice rings in his ears, their ears. “There isn’t anything fun about the current situation, Zabuza.”

Kisame sinks back into his skin because he never really left, jamming his fist forward to rattle the head of another soldier, before finally, _finally_ reaching the end of the hall. He doubts he could make it down the stairs without getting shot. There’s probably more of them coming up now.

He is _not_ a small man; tall, with broad shoulders and thick cords of muscle. He takes up too much space, it’s a miracle he hadn’t been shot in the hall. 

“Tuck and roll.” Yagura informs grimly.

Tobirama sighs. “This is a terrible plan.”

“It’s the only plan.” Kisame bites out. “I’m not exactly eager about this either.”

Jumping out the window from the third floor isn’t what he considers _fun,_ but as long as he doesn’t land wrong he won’t irreversibly hurt himself. Hopefully. Even if he’s injured, there’s Sakura. If he needs to sweet talk his way into a pharmacy while covered in blood, there’s Iruka. Together, all eight of them will make it. Together, all eight of them are one.

Kisame shatters the glass and jumps out the window.

**Author's Note:**

> Support / Follow me on [Tumblr!](https://spideyfoof.tumblr.com/)


End file.
